charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Brettcullen
Welcome! Advanced Pyrogenism Hi, I just have seen that you erase that The Seer was the real mother of the unborn source. I don't wanna have a discussion with you about that, but, no one can prove if the Seer was lying of telling the truth, but in a series about magic it's very possible that Phoebe was just the conduit to a powerful source of all evil, I mean, everything can happen, and the word magic is the only explanation that I can tell you. --Dyego Simpson 20:03, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I don't want to have a discussion either, but the seer said "The baby was never your's or coles", she obviously ment that they baby didn't belong to them, and she had always intended to take him away from them. The only reason The Seer made Sorce-Cole stay with Phoebe is so they could produce a powerful heir. If the baby had her genes or powers or whatever, she wouldn't have gone through all the trouble with having the baby be pure evil.Brettcullen 20:27, September 18, 2010 (UTC) 20:27, September 18, 2010 (UTC) TheBook Hey, Brettcullen, I'm thinking that you, I, and other users here should make our own Charmed site. ^^ I mean it. Charmed deserves a better place. And this one is beyond salvation with all the speculation and the abusive admins refusing to listen to us. Maho Kamen 23:04, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :I think your right. But is there any way of just revoking the book's adminship? Because I've never had a problem with the other admins, and making a whole new charmed site would be extremely tedious. But if theres no way to get TheBook out, then I'll definantly help with the other site.Brettcullen 23:09, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I was going to propose it here, but I'd rather wait to his response on the Ancestors talk page. If he persists with his attitude, I'll denounce him, though technically we're doing that already. Maho Kamen 23:24, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I think you should just propose it anyway. If he stops with the attitude it will be just because we proposing his deadminship, and he'll probably get his bad attitude back in a few days. I was reading that page and the book is doing a lot of things wiccid got demoded, like protecting pages, blocking without warning, basing pages purely on speculation, etc.. I think it needs to be done.Brettcullen 23:36, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Just wanted to pop in to offer my advice. I think to make this propposition, we leave a message on the talk page for an active admin. One of the supporters to have TheBook demoted will do it. This person should point out all the problems we have with Glen, and then I think everyone that supports the removal should pop in and say "I support this" or something to that effect, and sign it naturally. Hopefully, we can get a forum page made, where full arguments can fought against this guy. Ozu Miyuki 23:48, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hey, I was just reading what you said about TheBook. And I'm behind you two with all of it. I honestly think he think's he own's this site, with the Moving Pages, to suit what he thinks, Protecting the "Season's" pages and Priscilla Baxter's page to. He told me ages ago that anyone can edit this Wikia, then Why is he Protecting page's so no one can edit except for him? So if you're ever gonna go through with trying to revoke TheBook's adminship, I'm behind you :) HalliwellsAttic 01:28, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Count me in as well. Ozu Miyuki 01:56, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::: ::::::I agrre with you also.Count me as well!Especialy for Priscilla Baxters page. 09:05, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Priscillas power section has become a problem lately!Because The Book prevent all of us from editing. 09:07, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::